


of grape soda and wine (to think that you're mine)

by CinderAsh



Series: Cinder's Sanders Sides Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Characters Sides, Cinder's Prompts, Date Night, Established Relationship, I Love You, Kissing, M/M, Movie Night, Pizza, Prompt Fill, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderAsh/pseuds/CinderAsh
Summary: Virgil and Janus have a date night. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Cinder's Sanders Sides Prompt Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830430
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	of grape soda and wine (to think that you're mine)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of my completed prompts, for @winterswrandomness! I’m sorry it took so long, and I hope you enjoy!

It was a quiet night in the Mindscape. 

This was no doubt because Roman and Patton were in the Imagination, summoning as many hypoallergenic cats as the Creative side could, and because Remus and Logan were in Logan’s (thankfully soundproofed) lab, performing some sort of experiment that was probably illegal in at least three different countries. 

For Virgil and Janus, however, it was date night, a phrase which calls to mind images of clasped hands and candlelit dinners and fancy attire—a phenomenon popularized simply due to widespread media and a capitalistic society. 

Janus and Virgil found that such things irked them, however. For the two of them, date night was instead a phrase referring to pajamas and cuddling on the couch, watching Tim Burton movies and whichever psychological horror films Janus was interested in seeing that night. It had to do with obscene amounts of pizza and popcorn, with wine for the snake-like side, and some sort of sugary grape soda that stained Virgil’s lips and tongue purple. And, of course, the two of them just being together, for what could be more special than that?

“I’ve got the blankets,” Virgil said, holding a pile of soft quilts that blocked his head and most of his torso from Janus’ sight, which probably could have crushed Thomas’ Anxiety had they not been, well, blankets. 

“Please put those down before you hurt yourself,” Janus said, holding back a laugh.

“You want me to put them down?” Virgil asked mischievously, and the snake-like side instinctively set his wine glass to the side, bracing himself. 

“Oh, I’m  _ definitely  _ not worried you might trip and fall while carrying those. By all means, keep standing there.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Welp,” Virgil shrugged, which Janus really only knew had happened because the entire pile moved with his arms, “you asked for it.” 

“I absolutely did not!” shrieked Janus as the whole pile came hurtling towards him, Virgil snickering as his boyfriend disappeared beneath the mass of blankets. 

“Jan, are you dead?” he asked, flopping down on the couch besides the spot that had once held his boyfriend. “That's unfortunate. Looks like I’ll be cuddling with my new datemate, Fuzz E. Covers, tonight.”

“You could have killed me,” Janus grumbled, his head emerging from his fluffy prison, hair an absolute mess. 

“Aw, you know I would have rescued you,” Virgil grinned, and then it was his turn to scream as Janus lunged with all six of his arms, dragging Virgil into the pile of quilts with him. “Betrayal! By my own boyfriend! How  _ could  _ you?” 

“Oh, no, how will our relationship ever recover,” Janus drawled. He waved his hand, the television switching on and the lights dimming, and pulled Virgil closer.

“It won’t,” Virgil informed him as he rested his head on Janus’ scaled shoulder. “Unfortunately, I will never forget what you’ve done, and shall never forgive you. You’ve doomed this relationship, traitor.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure traitors aren’t supposed to be cuddling with the betrayed,” he pointed out, moving as if to separate himself and Virgil. “Too bad.”

“On second thought,” the other side said quickly, “I could be bribed into pardoning your crimes. With plenty of pizza, and maybe watching  _ Nightmare Before Christmas  _ first tonight.”

“You drive a hard bargain.” Janus handed his boyfriend a paper plate with one of the slices of cheesy, greasy goodness atop it. At the snap of his fingers, the Tim Burton film began to play, and he retrieved his own slice of pizza. 

“Well, I knew you could pay it,” Virgil grinned back, pressing a quick kiss to Janus’ cheek as  _ This Is Halloween  _ rang through the air, Virgil humming along. 

“I think you missed, my dear.” 

“Did I?” Virgil wondered, tapping his chin in mock confusion. “Hm. Hadn’t noticed.”

“You’re the absolute worst,” Janus informed him, but his lips had already split into a smile. 

“That’s why you love me, babe,” he beamed, placing one hand on Janus’ scaly cheek. “And if I’m the worst, it’s all your fault. You’re a very bad influence.”

“Oh, am I?”

“Yep,” Virgil grinned, leaning forwards to kiss the very tip of his boyfriend’s nose. 

Well, that wouldn’t do at all. 

In the end, they had to rewind the movie back to the beginning, Virgil munching on his pizza and Janus sipping his wine, wrapped together once more. They shared the popcorn as the movie changed, Janus complaining about the main character’s unrealistic reactions as Virgil pointed out various tropes it employed, both taking quite a bit of joy in mocking the film. A good few hours passed like that, the two simply enjoying the company, Janus’ hand combing through Virgil’s hair as the other ran his fingers across the smooth scales dotting Janus’ left side. 

“Hey, Jan?”

The room was completely dark, now, the two sides curled up together as the television played in the background, and Janus had been nearly asleep.

“What is it, my dear?” One eye poked open, searching for the dim outline of Virgil in the darkness. 

“I just… I love you, okay? I love you a lot.” 

“I love you too, Virgil,” he promised into the darkness, and felt a hand intertwine with his own, a kiss pressed to the scaly skin on the back. 

“Thank you,” Virgil whispered. “That’s… that’s good.” 

“Yes, it is,” Janus smiled, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s soft curls. “Goodnight, Virgil.” 

“Goodnight, Janus.” 

In the morning, Logan would find them on the couch, pressed together even in sleep, hands still intertwined. 

To Virgil and Janus, date night referred to movies and blankets, to wine and grape soda, to cuddles and  _ ‘I love you, _ ’ whispered in the dark. And really, who needed the extravagant dates society so favored when they had each other?

Janus had always thought society’s standards were stupid, anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me over on tumblr @awkwardthings6!


End file.
